What may be
by angelaangelborn
Summary: What would happen is Serena's dad were to find out about Derian and Serena relationship
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**_

_This is my first fanfic so please r&r _

"_Beep, beep, beep" Her communicator goes off. 'drats I was just about to tell them about Darien' this is Serena's 16__th__ birthday and her dad told her she could start dating when she turned 16 as long as they met him first. She was so excited about getting her and Darien's relationship out in the open with her dad. Her mom has known for a little over a year now, but agreed not to tell her father until she was16._

"_Sorry mom and dad I have to get this" Serena hollered as she got up from the dinner table and ran to her room. As soon as she reached her room, she hits the button lit up on her communicator and says "yeah what going on Amy" As the quite Blue haired sensei face appears of the screen._

"_There is a yamia attack at the park. The other girls are already on their way there as we speak" A very breathless Amy responses._

"_Ok, on my way" she responds and quickly runs out of her room and into her dad just outside her door in the hall. "Got to go daddy Amy is call for one last study buddies session before our big test tomorrow. See you." Serena hollers as she runs down the stairs and out the front door._

_As soon as she clears the house she looks for an alley and ducks in to transform. Unknown to her, she is closely followed by her father. Who had actually over heard the conversation and wanted real answers about what was going on. He was very tired of the lies and deceptions that Serena had been telling recently. Saying she was going to Ray and not being there. Going to Crown, but not there when he would swing by. _

"_Moon Crystal Power" She transforms into the famous Sailor moon and leaps up to the top of the building leaving a stunned Ken behind. He is utterly awestruck by what he has just seen. His baby girl is Sailor Moon. 'Wait a second isn't Sailor Moon with Tuskedo Mask. She is just old enough to date and I haven't met him yet.' Runs though Ken's mind as he goes tearing off after his daughter. _

_She arrives at the park to a scene of screaming people running for their lives. While the sensei try to divert the yamia's attention away from the incent people. "Oak evolution" Screams out Jupiter as she unleashes one last borage upon the yamia. _

"_Now Moon" Hollers Mars as she spots Moon running their way._

"_Starlight moon therapy kiss" Shouts Moon and then creature reverts to normal. _

_As Mercury and Mars help the startled young man up, two very strong arms enclose moon from behind. "That was great bunny, how was dinner? Did you tell them yet?" The caped man asked._

"_No, I was in the middle of trying to when Amy called. I will when I return home." She responded while leaning back to offer her caped boyfriend her lips for a kiss. _

_As they kissed a very angry father watched on from the tree line fuming. "What do you think you are doing to my baby young man?" Ken screams in a pissed off voice. His face red as a tomato with anger over the kiss._

"_Daddy, how, when," a confused moon exclaims while detransforming and approaching her enraged father slowly._

"_I heard what Amy said earlier and fallowed to find out what it had to do with you, only to find out you are Sailor Moon. Which I am very leery of, but can handle other than you lying to your mother and me. But this with him, young lady is a different matter entirely. He is way too old for you and you have been seeing him behind our backs for God only knows how long."_

"_Butt daddy, you don't understand we are in love and have been for a very long time." Avery upset Serena replies in distress._

"_So you have been sneaking around with him. No wonder you are flunking out of school and so forgetful. Get home right now young lady."_

So what do you think any better? Should I continue or not? Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the mistakes I have revised it where it should flow a little better. I am currently working on chapter two it will be longer so it is taking longer to write. Thanks for the reviews and all the help.


End file.
